vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Porter
Mary Porter was a vampire who turned Rose back in the 15th century. In the present time, she lived in a house which Damon referred to as "vampire hoarder" in Kansas. She belongs to the same Bloodline as Katherine, Stefan, Damon, Abby, Caroline and Elena. She was turned by Klaus, and killed by Kol in his attempt to prevent Damon from finding out who turned her in order to find out where his bloodline originated. She was found dead, hanging on the wall inside of her house with a baseball bat through her heart. Personality Although Mary was destroyed before interacting with the main characters, it is mentioned part of her nature, as well as her lifestyle. Damon refers to her as super creepy but not ugly. This can be asserted in her lifestyle, as she used to live in remote places, dark, damaged, and one can assume that attracted men for fun (Damon referencing that they had intercourse). One of the qualities of Mary is that she hid or live a life in the shadows, this could be due to its lack to walk freely in the day. Physical Appearance Mary is of medium height, beautiful, with blond hair and pale skin. Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength: '''Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed: Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *Emotional Control: The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self. *Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses: They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *Immortality:' A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor: Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *Lapis Lazuli: She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation: The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire bloodline:' Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. Name '''Marys name may mean various sources for the name is the Hebrew מרר m-r-r meaning "bitterness". Other meanings suggested include "rebelliousness" (מרי m-r-y), or "wished for child" or "Our Lady" (ש"ע מריה Sha Mrih) or "beloved lady", as well as the name could also be a name of Egyptian origin, perhaps from the word elements mry, meaning "beloved" or meaning "love". Both meanings in Hebrew and Egyptian, refers to the personality and purpose of the character in the series. Porter is a surname of Old French origin, and has two possible sources; firstly, it may be an occupational name for the gatekeeper of a town, or a doorkeeper of a large house, secondly, it may be an occupational name for a person who carried loads for a living. Trivia *Initially, Mary was the name for the last member of the Fell Family in the series, but was changed to Meredith. *She was nicknamed 'Scary Mary' by Damon. *She was the first character to make her first appearance dead. *She first was seen in ''Heart of Darkness, after Jeremy Gilbert contacted Rose about who her sire was. *She was an Original Vampire groupie, according to Kol. *She lived in a very cluttered house and was referred to as a vampire hoarder. *She was staked by Kol in Heart of Darkness. * According to Kol, she knew him and Rebekah, was there during the 'Klaus era' and had something going on with Elijah. ** According to the words of Kol, it is confirmed that Mary never met Finn. This may imply that she should have between 800 to 600 years. * She is the only vampire shown on screen to never have any dialogue. * Mary was turned by Klaus according to Rebekah in The Departed. * Chronologically, Mary (before 1500 AD) was one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in the series, being overtaken by Sage. * The Mary's physical appearance may be indirectly based off the character of Katherine von Swartzschild from The Vampire Diaries books. Appearances *''Heart of Darkness'' Notes See Also Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Deceased Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guest Characters